Lost Senses
by mavisfairytail28
Summary: The new guild the Lost Senses has had a bumpy past. Plus, each member lost one of their 5 senses. How will their journey end?
1. Prologue

At the age of five, Hazel stumbled across the sidewalk. Hazel saw Brightheart's, six year old, body in the distance. Brightheart's family took in Hazel. It was peaceful until Brightheart's mother revealed her true identity as an EVIL witch. Her mother tried to kill Hazel and Brightheart but her father, fulfilled his duty as a good wizard and saved them both by killing the evil witch, but sadly died of injuries. What her parents did not know was that they'd been living with a blind daughter and a deaf adopted daughter.

"Come on! We're finally old enough to petition a new guild!" Zoe said as they walked into the magic council. They group walked through the beautiful hallways, and into the guild recreation room. The group gave the woman our petition, and said together the name of they're guild, "The Lost Senses".

The form sheet said:

Name: Lost Senses

Master: Estrella Peaches

Number of People: 11

Location: Nairubian Island (aka Naru Island (this is the Nara clan's island)

Headmate: Brightheart FlowerStar

Two months later, "Master! I've brought good news. We can become more popular if we join the Grand Magic Games!" Brightheart exclaimed as she walked in the guild. Brightheart explained what the games were. "Great idea, I trust that you've taken care of it." Master said. "Yes. I've already signed us up." she responded, "It's supposed to be in Crocus next week." Brightheart grinned. "Alrighty. Round every one up and let's go to crocus" Master said.

The day before the games, "Okay, I've read the rule book, and there are 5 main rules. 1 No death will be caused. 2 Play fairly. 3 Be at hotels by midnight. 4 no outter battles. And 5 No destroying stuff." Brightheart announced. Master then sorted everyone into groups A and B. Team A contained Hazel, Jack, Mary, David, and Zayn. Team B contained Brightheart, Miracle, Dawnstep, Zoe, and Cherish. Master asked as to spar with each other, granite this took us hours to do so we finished at around 10 PM. When we got to our assigned hotel there was a group of reporters crowding it. "What are you doing here" Brightheart asked as she barged through the crowd. "We wanna know more about these unknown guilds." Most of them responded. "Well then, only one person may speak at a time." Jack scowled. "Why are you called 'The lost senses' guild?" The first man asked. "Well... everyone in our guild has lost a sense you know like being blind, like me." Brightheart said. "And like me an the loss of smelling." Zoe added. "Do you think either one of your teams can make the cut? Like Sabertooth and Lamia Scale?" Another reporter asked. "I think with Brightheart and Hazel on our side, we're surely to win." Dawnstep grinned. "Which of the two woman you just named is stronger?" A female reporter asked. "... Well Hazel says Brightheart is stronger. But Brightheart said Hazel was stronger." Miracle sighed softly. "Oh, then who is the most attractive?" A different reporter asked. "Brightheart." Everyone except the boys and Brightheart.

"That's enough now! Everyone into the hotel!" Brightheart said. When the guild walked in it was already around 11:45 ish. Then the clock quickly turned to 12. "Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the Grand Magic Games!"

I know this was REALLY short, but guess what? This is just the prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

You'll need to watch all of Fairy Tail to understand. *cough cough* Yazzy

* * *

" What!" Miracle exclaimed. The hotel detached it's self from the ground and hovered in the air. "Assuming you all read the rule books, you know the rules. Begin!" The announcer said. "Follow my lead." Brightheart ordered as she jumped out the window. Everyone obeyed, even Hazel. (Last time someone disobeyed Brightheart was thrown out a window.). They landed on a slim grey platform. The group raced to the Cubex Labyrinth that was shown before them as Brightheart explained the rules. "Let's go! Get in your groups and let's split up. Make sure you help each other now." Brightheart said. The inside looked exactly like the name. "How are we supposed to find a doorway in this thing!" Dawnstep complained. " Oh, quit your whining!" Brightheart scolded. She led the group to a dead end. She sensed a group across with a map also at a dead end. Her eyes sparkled with amazement as she thought of a plan. "Stay there." Brightheart ordered. She jumped off the dead end and landed on the other group's dead end. "What do you want?!" A man asked. "Your map." and with those words, Brightheart slammed each and everyone of them down. As that was done, the whole area shifted.

"Hang on to something!" Brightheart yelled. They then turned upside down. The group that Brightheart beat up fell off. "Brightheart! There is a patch of green and blue down there! if we jumped there we'd be secure." Zoe shouted. "Right. Lets go!" Brightheart said as she jumped off the place she was holding. With a slight sigh everyone else followed. They landed in a large lake, and swam to the shore. Brightheart hissed as she shook her whole body and got everyone else wet. "Tch." She said. "Guys look! it's the doorway!" Cherish squealed. The group brightened up and raced to the entrance. The pumpkin referee greeted us. "Welcome-kabo! Your the first place winners-kabo! Come on in and rest, you must be tired-kabo.". Later we were followed by Fairy Tail Team B and Lost Senses Team B.

* * *

The next day, " Let's introduce our guilds shall we? In ninth place Fairy Tail! In eighth place Blue Pegasus! In seventh Ceberous Puppy In sixth is Mermaid Heel! In fifth Lamia Scale. What a shock in fourth place is Sabertooth! In third is Lost senses Team B. In second place Fairy Tail team B. The moment you've all been waiting for... First place goes to Lost senses Team A!" the referee exclaimed. Gasps of shock drifted around the stadium. After this shocking reveal many people were left wondering who was the Lost Senses?

"Let's start, with the main event of the day! Hidden!" The announcer said come what confidently, but there was edge in his tone. "You have 30 seconds to choose your players-kabo." The referee said. Y _ou go in,_ Cherish said to Hazel using her telepathy, as if reading Brightheart's mind. "Dawnstep go in, your magic should be helpful." Brightheart ordered. He nodded and headed towards the arena.

"Okay, the rule seem self exclamatory, All you need to do is to not get out within the thirty minutes you have, you can't touch any of the clones set out for you. This will take place in the town..." The referee went on and on. finally he said, "Let the game begin!".

* * *

Dawnstep's POV

I watched as we were teleported somewhere in the town. I turned the corner and I saw Hazel sniffing for movement, all of a sudden, her sphere was thrown right past my head. "Multiply! 30 self!" I said. I was multiplied 30 times. "That won't work!" Her sphere was back at me. _Great she's gonna kill me,_ I thought.

* * *

Hazel's POV

I sniffed Fairy Tail's presence. Though I was to late to warn Dawnstep. I jumped out of Gray Fullbuster's attack. Juvia Lockser looked like she was all over Gray. Dawnstep attacked Juvia with her magical whip right before getting out by Gray. Then it was only Gray and I. He said something, I just stared blankly at him, I'm deaf what am I supposed to do. "Spirit Animal: Fire Fox!" I yelled, not long after the attack Gray was out. Turns out I'm the last one standing. I was transported back to th Games.

* * *

Normal POV

"First place, Lost Senses Team A. Second place Fairy Tail team A. Third place Fairy Tail Team B. Fourth place, Lost Senses team B..." and so on. "Next battle, Erza Scarlet vs Brightheart Flowers!" The referee shouted/stuttered. The two woman walked out to the battle field. Brightheart hissed. "No hurt feelings." Brightheart mumbled. They both grunted with determination as they drew they're swords. Brightheart duel wielded swords, she hardly ever uses her magic. "Your quite good, especially since your blind." Erza said. "Thanks. Your quite well in general, but I still haven't used my magic." Brightheart said. "Water God: shivery howl!" Brightheart yelled. Erza lost balanced, Brightheart felt her fall with the movements through the ground. Erza, as always, got back up. The fight lasted a little longer until the 30 minute timer went off and they both had one knee to the ground and their swords were used as supports.

"Next up is Mirajane vs Jenny!" The ref said.

* * *

Okay, so I want you guys to know ships and their names for this story. Brightheart x Dawnstep = Dawnheart. Hazel x Jack = Jazel. Miracle x Zayn = Mayn.  
Zoe x David = Zavid


End file.
